Toukan Jibun
| countryoforigin = | countryofliving = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Swordsman | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | rank =Anbu | classification =Sensor Type | reg =300118 | academy =7 | chunin =12 | jonin =15 | kekkei = | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Water Release | jutsu =Body Flicker Technique Bloody Mist Sword Art: Bone Mutilation Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique Sensing Technique Steaming Danger Tyranny Temporary Paralysis Technique Water Release: Mist Layering Technique Water Release: Realm of the Trickster God Water Clone Technique | tools = Kunai Shuriken }} Toukan Jibun (時分凍寒, Jibun Toukan), also known as Toukan of the Great Twin Blades (凍寒の大双剣, Toukan no Daisōken), is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, a prominent member of the Land of Water (月の国, Tsuki no Kuni)'s noble family, the Jibun Clan (時分一族 , Jibun Ichizoku), close relatives of the Daimyō of their land, the Water Daimyō, and a former member of the . Born into a noble family Toukan has been showered with praise and gifts from the day he was born and expected to achieve great things in the world. Entered into the academy at a young age the boy proved to be a prodigy, boasting remarkable prowess in the art of the shinobi. Having barely been there for a year the school was forced to graduate him early due to him boasting stupendously high marks on almost every field of the shinobi arts. Due to there being an insufficient amount of genin members within his squad Toukan was forced to wait a few years before he was placed within a four-man cell. This would mark the start of his successful career as a shinobi, being promoted at least twice within a time span of two years, and later being recruited by Anbu to join their Hunter-nin division, because of his exceptional skill in the art of murder. Around his late teenage years he asked to quit the group, by the village's higher ups, in order to become a member of the , an offer which he could not refuse, having accepted the position Toukan now stands tall as a proud member of the famed group. History Born into a family of nobility Toukan was expected to achieve great things from the moment he entered the world. During the first few years of his life Toukan enjoyed the full extent of his family's wealth and power, being able to purchase anything the wanted. If he wanted it, he got it. That was the dynamic of his early childhood however this changed when the boy was proven to be a natural prodigy in the shinobi arts. This was discovered by mere accident as one morning during his parents' daily walk around the garden, they found Toukan in possession of a kunai, where he had gotten it was a mystery however the parents knew they had to separate their child from the dangerous object. However the two were persuaded to let the boy be, this was told to them by his caretaker, whom insisted that they simply observe the boy's actions. Almost immediately as the mother was about to object Toukan through the blade although initially the tool seemed to have missed however curving during mid-flight the kunai made its way to the intended target, an apple tree positioned within the center of the garden. Initially shocked the boy's parents came out of hiding, as they did Toukan tried to make run for it before being caught by his caretaker and instructed him to repeat the action. Repeating the same feat twice, proving it to be more than just a coincidence, Toukan's parents decided to hire an actual combat instructor. Showing remarkable prowess in the art of the shinobi Toukan proved to a natural prodigy, excelling at every task given to him the boy was branded with the name of being a genius. Defeating his own teacher on multiple occasions Toukan was deemed ready to be entered into the Kirigakure Academy. Although the boy was excited about the prospect of being able to attend an actual school, having being homeschooled for the majority of his childhood Toukan was noticably very excited about being in an actual classroom environment, however his mother was not so enthusiastic about the idea remembering that a large majority of their ninja often go missing, or return with severe injuries which bring their entire careers to a hold. Who was to blame for all of this? The Yōkai. Demonic creatures which appeared about a thousand ago from today. These were creatures with hostile intentions, however she learned to put aside her worries for the sake of her son. Upon arrival Toukan immediately became the top of the class, this was partly attributed to his earlier training within the field, being a natural prodigy he scored consistently high marks in all subjects concerning the way of the shinobi while proving to be rather average when it came to his book studies. However due to his ever increasing skills the academy found it best to graduate him upon his first year, one can not even call his stat that long only being there for barely a year. Expected to be placed in a four-man cell Toukan was prepped for his first day as a genin. However due to his unusual graduation there was no genin from the previous years who had not already been placed within a team, unfortunately this meant that Toukan would have to wait years until his other classmates to graduate in order to be put in a four-manned squad. During this waiting period instead of sulking around and whining about his situation Toukan instead spent those years refining his various shinobi skills, expending as much money as he had at his disposal the boy hired the land's best combat instructors, all specialising in a certain field of jutsu. Training relentlessly day and night, pushing forward to make both his parents and royal lineage proud, mastering almost all the academy's basic techniques. Sometime down the line Toukan discovered that he had a natural affinity for both Water Release and Sensing techniques, incorporating only the latter into his fighting style due to his insufficient knowledge of nature elements. After this five year wait Toukan was finally put into a four-man cell, with three of the members being of Genin status including himself and a Jōnin ranked ninja. Personality Being a relative of the Daimyō has its' perks including the vast amount of money at their disposal, Toukan grew up in an overly luxurious environment becoming a snob along the way. This is attributed to his lifestyle which has made him develop tastes which are much different from those of the 'norms', as he says, of the Land of Water. This attitude was not made better by the fact the boy was a natural prodigy, easily acing all exams and physical tasks given to him during his brief time at the academy. Unlike other wealthy individuals Toukan actually makes full use of the resources given to him, hiring several world renown training instructors. As the years passed by his snobbish personality only grew bigger and bigger and even developing a huge ego along the way, thinking very highly of both him, his abilities as a shinobi and his family. Absolutely loving his lavish lifestyle Toukan has grown accustomed to the traditions that come with it including such things as elaborate dinner parties, meetings with his uncle, the Land of Water's Daimyō and his overall living habits. Despite all of this Toukan is actually a kind and gentle young man who put his life on the line for both his comrades and village. Although he does not outwardly show this he actually cares for both his teammates as well as his jōnin sensei, even putting their lives ahead of both his own life and the given mission. Helping out the less fortunate is a second nature to Toukan often signing cheques to various orphanages within the village, going as far as to volunteer to help out around the orphanages. Showing a more softer side the boy is said to be quite fond of younger children often playing with them, right before a mission. Toukan also seems to possess some leadership qualities as he was personally picked to be team leader by none other than their jōnin sensei. Proving this by successfully and effectively leading his team to capture the two bells for the bell challenge, having a philosophy of one must be sacrificed for the betterment of others, Toukan gave himself up but was shocked to find that his teammates gave up immediately after him, not wanting anyone to be left behind. Toukan is an overall charismatic individual who is easily liked by all, and its' not just about his looks but his overly charming personality. Being the talk of the class due to his noble lineage and unrivaled ability, easily outclassing most jōnin, Toukan has noted that he needs to look his best at all times as you never know what may happen. Flirting with women at almost any chance he gets Toukan has his fair share of admirers, more than most in fact. These admirers have even gone as far as to form a fanclub dedicated to Toukan, worshipping him as if he was some sort of a god, and it is for this reason that Toukan does not go in and out of his mansion very often. Fearing that his crazed fans may someday try to pull something, this is why even when he does he leave the house Toukan does not tell anybody but his mother and father of his whereabouts. Despite his playful nature, Toukan can be quite cold at times, especially when on a mission. Showing no mercy to any enemy nin or remorse for any his actions, or those of his team, believing that everything he does is for the betterment of the village, to this end he will follow any orders from the higher ups without question. Appearance Toukan has relatively fair skin and is surprisingly well-built, this is attributed to all the numerous sparing matches in his youth. Although having a strong build Toukan was a bit shorter than most of his fellow peers in the academy, absolutely hating this Toukan was known to assault anyone who dared mention this, however this often done in an almost comical manner making most people laugh at his angry self. By the beginning of Part I, Toukan had already outgrown many of his former peers from the academy, towering over most of his fellow peers by the end of Part II. Stemming from his muscular build Toukan is quite athletic, making him physically perfect for most combat missions and with his incredibly high stamina he is able to complete several of this without breaking a sweat. Noted to be stupendously handsome by most of his former female classmates Toukan has since been the center of attention, with his sparkling, light green eyes being his most defining feature most young woman often fall victim to his looks. His eyes acting as a window into your very being viewing your entire life only through eye contact, while this occurs anyone under the gaze of his majesty, whether it be through direct or indirect eye contact, will experience a feeling of pure happiness surging through their body achieving a state of bliss for only for a fraction of a second. Even without this asset just being in the teenager's presence brings about a feeling of tranquility flowing within the air. Toukan's usual attire consists of a blue traditional japanese kimino with several modifications made to it, complete with various wave-like patterns making it both formal and stylish, along with dull brown, striped short, black shinobi sandals along with rigid armour piecs strapped unto various parts of his outfit. Due to his clothing being light weight they allow for him to move and fight freely. This mobility allows him to pull of high manoeuvre's with almost no risk of failure due to personal clothing or not being able to move around well while wearing it, therefore these particular clothes were picked mainly for comfortability and for reasons concerning the aerodynamics of this light weight material. Although being made an extremely light material this particular clothing was made to withstand extreme levels of force, ranging from tearing force to cutting force, nearly being invincible this piece of clothing cost well over a million ryō. Abilities Being a natural prodigy Toukan was able to gain great mastery over the basic academy techniques, becoming a shinobi easily recognised as a genius at a young age. Specialising in both and the , the latter of which he struggled with, only mastering it during during his early teenage years. However even before the boy gained mastery of this he was already a shinobi of exceptional ability. Relying solely on speed and his espionage abilities Toukan has become an assassination expert, frequently being assigned on these types of missions. Learning to kill off his emotions for the sake of his village he has become exceptionally skilled in this particular field. Although he specialises in this field it does not necessarily mean that he enjoys the smell of blood and death in the air after a kill, the clashing of steel and sparks, instead he prefers to knock out his those who battle him or to completely avoid conflict when possible. Boasting one of the highest marks, in both the fields of and book studies, in the history of Kirigakure Academy, it is no surprise that Toukan was graduated from the academy at the early age of seven. Further refining his skills in the ninja arts by hiring the best training instructors in the Land of Water to personally train. This has lead to the unnatural growth of his abilities, which many attribute to his strict training and his natural talents. Both his mind and body have gained a much experience from his many years of training, both inside and outside of the village walls, this has lead to him being recognised by not only his peers, but also the villagers themselves, as shinobi who deserves to be of status. Chakra Reserves and Physical Prowess Toukan is noted to have massive reserves of chakra, enough to crack solid stone upon simply exerting his it. The amount of chakra he possesses is only surpassed by the amount of control he has over it, being able to not only shape large weapons with Hiramekarei but make much more complex ones too, such as crossbows, shields and axes. These weapons are normally separate from Hiramekarei, only being connected by thin chakra threads originating from the sword, this being the only way to keep a constant flow of chakra with the sword. Although, yes, the weapons can be separate from the blade, this method allows for Toukan to alter the shape and size of the weapon produced, mid-battle. This is quite useful as he can catch the enemy of guard by altering the shape of the chakra weapon, switching between weapons. His large pool of chakra also grants Toukan the ability to perform various techniques, one after another be it natured or not, in quick succession. This is often used to pressure an opponent into a corner, giving them almost no time think, Toukan can then finish them off rather easily. As his foes are often too exhausted, or injured, from defending against his attacks, to really do anything. He is said to be quick and nimble, being able to easily navigate around even most densely populated of areas, scale entire buildings in less in less than a minute without showing any visible signs of exhaustion, and get behind an opponent without them even realising. His reflexes allow his body to instantly counter almost any oncoming attack without even having to think, this greatly resembles the real-life martial art of . However if his defenses are somehow penetrated by his opponent, despite all the measures he has put into place, and the said opponent is much faster than he is Toukan is most definitely screwed. Being not used to an actual long, drawn fight, Toukan could be actual defeated due to his lack of actual combative prowess. With his main fighting focusing around speed-based attacks, and using numbers to overpower the opponent, Toukan has difficulty in dealing with long drawn-out battles. When this unlikely scenario happens, Toukan will normally switch from using his normal, speed-based fighting style, to one which focuses almost entirely around rotation. Using this in tandem with Hiramekarei in hammer form, Toukan could hit away the enemy with enough force to send them flying a few meters away, greatly injuring them and breaking most of their bones obviously. Ninjutsu Toukan has been noted to possess an unusually potent chakra even for a Jōnin class shinobi such as himself, easily surpassing most of his fellow classmates, although there are a rare few that do top him in terms of chakra. With his strong chakra Toukan is able to fend off and defeat multiple in enemies, defeating each in quick succession without even breaking a sweat. Utilising both his natural speed, his sleek physique and the body flicker technique, giving him an edge against most who he comes across. When used in correlation Toukan is able to avoid most attacks launched by opponents, often leaving him untouched even in the most heated of battles. His ability to remain untouched in battle has earned him the title of one of the most powerful genin of his generation. On the slim and improbable chance that they do manage to touch him, Toukan will usually try to swap places with any nearby object using the body replacement technique in order to avoid any direct damage that may be done to him. With this Toukan's defences are near perfect with the exception of a few individuals being able to outspeed him, most of which are hailed as fastest shinobi, with his moniker of never being in touched in battle Toukan has made sure that his offensive prowess are just as great. In an effort to Other techniques of his include Silent Killing, as the name suggests, this move is simply a soundless method of killing an opponent, targeting the opponents' bind spot with a blade. As long as he moves silently, his attack cannot be anticipated or defended against by the enemy. As do many practicioners of the technique, Toukan prefers to slit the opponent's throat, to prevent them from producing any sound which could reveal his presence. When coupled with the Mist Layering Technique, Toukan is essentially invincible, being able to erase both the sound of his attacks, and his completely mask his presence. Now for the second technique, the , is technique that physically restrains an opponent, as if the opponent had been tied in invisible steel ropes. It debilitates the victim for a short period of time, which allows the user to either strike again, or take the target into custody. Due to him being of Jōnin status, Toukan is more than capable of restraining multiple opponents with great intensity. His skills in the art of murder coupled with both his speed and skills in espionage has lead to Toukan becoming an expert in the art, swiftly killing his victims then leaving the scene even before the victim's blood drops. Toukan has become a feared figure within the , his skills in the art of murder, being known far and wide. Toukan is considered a possible candidate for the position of the future Mizukage, a testament to his prowess. With most of the villagers knowing his name, Toukan is often the talk of most people, when his prowess coupled with his good looks, flirtious personality and fame Toukan has become a magnet for many fangirls. Besides his these skills Toukan has shown some competence in clone jutsu often using it in correlation with his body flicker technique in order to achieve a feat similarly to another technique, both being derived from the same move. By using his speed, Toukan is able to move between his clones giving them substance to attack, and should an enemy try to attack him Toukan simply moves out of the way, allowing his clone to absorb the damage. Another pair of simple techniques Toukan has achieved mastery over are the Water Surface Walking Practice and Tree Climbing Practice, as the name suggest the technique grants Toukan the ability to walk on water through precise chakra control, while the latter allows him to scale walls and trees simply by producing a magnetic field around his arms and feet. Using them so masterfully that they have become a second nature to him, not even needing to think in order to use them, Toukan has found a unique usage for the tree climbing practice, using the magnetic field around his hands and feet the boy is able to deflect incoming kunai and shuriken by producing the same magnetic properties as the object. Water Release Although his natural affinity Toukan has always had difficulty in comprehending this nature element. This was really quite surprising to his parents, deciding that he would need to improve in this field in order to move forward as a ninja they recommended that he hire a tutor to 'show him the ropes'. Even after him hiring the best tutors within the Land of Water and buying tons of training equipment Toukan was still not able to utilise this nature to its fullest. It would be only after six years that he would be able to fully utilise the nature to its fullest potential. After his mastery of this nature Toukan finally decided to expand his repertoire and learn the Water Release: Mist Layering Technique, a hard to master A-rank technique which involves manipulating existing forms of mist or creating one through the manipulation of existing bodies of water. Once the mist springs forth the person casting the technique is not only removed from sight but their chakra signature disappears entirely, leaving no trace of them as if they were never there to begin with. However this does not mean the user cannot sense the opponent instead it is quite the opposite although the foe cannot see the caster, the caster could not see them more clearly, with everything trapped within the confines of the mist being carefully read, easily matching the reading rate of such visual prowess, such as exalted Sharingan. After mastering this Toukan became an untouchable force easily clearing most B-rank missions given to him, this made his eventually reign as Mizukage imminent. Sometime after his promotion, Toukan decided that it was about time that he expanded his repertoire of the . Toukan searched around the village library day and night, until he found a peculiar scroll containing various water-based ninjutsu, and within a period of three month he had mastered the various water elemental techniques. One of the first few techniques he set out to learn was the Water Release: Realm of the Trickster God, a technique which uses water vapour to bend light within a certain area, the range of which depends on the amount of chakra he uses to perform the technique, with his total range being that of about the size of a city, this grants him the ability to create various optical illusions within that specific area, with the only limitation being the user's imagination. Thisbtechnique was said to have been created in an effort to counter the visual prowess of dōjutsu wielders. Most who fall victim to this technique often think it does some time type of genjutsu, reason being they are unable to touch the objects as they are not solid, those who do try to break it are unable to, due to once again not being an actual illusion. The thought of being trapped in an eternal genjutsu ,with no means of escape, forever is enough to drive most men to their breaking point. This results in many of those who have been fooled by this technique going into a complete full-blown psychological breakdown. This is a technique which Toukan uses on a day-to-day basis, using it escape the large crowds of fan girls, and many enemy ninja who come his way. The second being the , a technique whereby the user creates a whip out of water that can wrap around an opponent. However Toukan also makes use of the technique offensively, with the whip being as sharp as a sword, possessing enough cutting power that it is able to cleanly slice through trees without losing any mass. The whip can be wrapped around opponents and lightning can be sent through the whip to shock them. However due to his general lack of electrical chakra, Toukan is unable to make use of its secondary effect. Despite this Toukan is still able use the liquid whip to tear right through an opponent's flesh, cut clean through solid metal, and other types of minerals, this is often attributed to his refinened chakra control. The third being the Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, a technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. During fights on water, taking advantage of its characteristic ability to attack from anywhere in a 360 degrees radius, in conjunction with other techniques for distraction, confusion and so forth, this technique has an extensive array of applications. This technique's base power can be increased by gathering more water for the technique, ultimately increasing its size and penetration power. With this Toukan is essentially able to break through most earth element techniques, as long as it's level was below, or on the same rank, the Water Fang Bullet can penetrate its defenses. Toukan can utilise the technique in the form of a collabarative attack to increase its mass and penetration power. The base for this technique is one that is quite versatile, having being used as a template to create various types of ninjutsu. The technique is known as the Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, this is a move which requires Toukan to knead chakra internally, trigger a change in chakra nature within the chakra, and then expel the chakra through his mouth. The elemental chakra takes the form of a large quantity of water, in the form of a powerful torrent, and when used in collabarition with others its' range and size can be increased drastically. The fourth technique learnt being the Water Clone Technique, a clone technique originating from his very own village, by using a water source, the user can create one or more clones of themselves. Although these clones are fully capable of functioning in battle, they only possess one-tenth of the user's power and cannot go too far from the original. An interesting thing about Toukan's usage of this technique is his ability to communicate with his clones, even when out of hearing range he is still able to communicate clearly with them. However if struck with enough force the clones will be forced to disperse. The fifth and final technique he learnt from the scroll, this particular one was quite difficult to master even for him taking him total of two months to master, the Steaming Danger Tyranny, this was created by non other than their Kiri's Second Mizukage, . This technique involves creating a chibi of Toukan, made from the oil and water produced from his chakra. The water in the clone is surrounded by a thin layer of oil and due to this structure, the clone's temperature can easily be altered from cold to hot and vice-versa. When it exerts itself, the outer layer of oil heats up and evaporates the water inside. As the internal pressure builds, the clone expands until it violently explodes and the water vapour is released. This vapour then cools down as it rises and as a result, turns into hail that cools the clone, causing it to shrink to its original size and start the entire process again. Despite its constantly increasing size, the clone itself remains very fast throughout the technique, easily matching those of a moving locomotive at top speed. This high-speed movement also allows it to heat up very quickly and to more easily inflict damage using a whip-like liquid rope that it is able to form on its arm. However, using this powerful technique leaves the Toukan in a weakened and vulnurable state, this is until the technique itself is cancelled, this action will restore Toukan to his normally charming self. Sensory Perception Being a sensor type Toukan is able to find and track down an individual using their chakra even from an extended distance, with his total range of perception being city-wide Toukan is considered a powerful sensor. Other abilities that come with this include the ability to determine what chakra nature the foe possess, potency of chakra, emotional status, to even determining what gender the an unseen foe is. By using this in correlation with his water chakra Toukan was able to learn the Water Release: Mist Layering Technique, a technique which allows him to bring forth a thick mist, depriving his opponents of sight and effectively hiding his chakra, and allows for the precise tracking of anyone caught within the mist, as well as enhancing his own sensing capabilities. This boosted perception is comparable to that of certain dōjutsu, this virtually makes him a god while utilising this technique as the opponent is blinded by the mist while it makes the users own perception much better. However unlike dōjutsu Toukan does not rely on sight but rather the sixth extremely sensitive, sense linked with the mist itself, meaning that Toukan can keep track of the opponent using their own movements within the mist. By coupling this with his fast assassination style Toukan becomes a force to be reckoned with, being able to slay anyone caught within the mist without even staining his sword with blood. Kenjutsu As a member of the Seven Mist Swordsmen, Toukan possesses one of the famous blades, passed down from generation-to-generation within their village, the . Also known as the Great Twin Blades (大双剣, Daisōken), Hiramekarei features a wide, flat blade, covered with scratches as proof of many battles which have come to pass, with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard. Two handles are connected to one another by a short length of cord, earning it the title of "twinsword" (双刀, sōtō). The overall sword looks like a flounder fish in shape. When not in use, Hiramekarei is wrapped in bandages. This is just the basic description of the blade, its real power comes from its ability to store chakra and manipulate it to such a degree that the user is able to craft various weapons using that chakra alone. The more chakra stored within the blade, the larger the size and complexity of the weapons formed from it. The weapons made from this vary from basic melee weapons, such as a hammer, long-sword and a pair of twinswords. The much more advanced set includes a crossbow, shields, axes, buzzsaws, and these weapons are all connected to Hramekarei using chakra strings. This is to keep a constant flow of chakra with the blade, this allows him to change the shape and size of any of the weapons, forged from the blade, mid-battle to catch the enemy off guard. His massive chakra reserves allow for him to produce a near endless amount of chakra-based weapons, and his fine control over it allows for him to create much more complex weapons than what is expected from Hiramekarei. His ability to not wield Hiramekarei, but carry it around with him even when moving at high speeds, proves that Toukan possesses great stamina and abnormal speed. Using the momemtum generated from this Hiramekarei is able to cut through nearly any substance with relative ease, the only drawback being great exhaustion, this is partly attributed to the fact that Toukan does not possess much upperbody strength. He generally relies on speed and misdirection to counter this flaw. While using Hiramekarei, Toukan will normally switch from using his normal, speed-based fighting style, to one which focuses almost entirely around rotation. Using this in tandem with Hiramekarei in hammer form, Toukan could hit away anyone on the receiving end of the blade with enough force to send them flying a few meters away, greatly injuring them and breaking most of their bones obviously. As an adept user of Hiramekarei, he has learned many of the blade's secrets including the , a technique unique to Kirigakure, this technique involves using Hiramekarei to create a large amount of light-blue chakra needles, which are then sent flying at their opponent. Once impaled, the needles disrupts the victim's chakra pathway system, which will then lead to them slowly dying. This is generally regarded as the most powerful move Hiramekarei has to offer. Part I Part II Part III Trivia *The name Toukan means 'bitter cold', while Jibun means 'season'. When said in full his name translates to 'bitter cold season', a reference to his previous kekkei genkai. *According to the databooks: **Toukan's most favourite food is ???, and his least favourite is ??? **Toukan's favourite saying is 'You can never cross the ocean until you have the courage to lose sight of the shore'. **Toukan has completed 42 official missions in total: 2 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 15 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 10 S-rank Category:Shingetsu